¡Hay que ver!
by Iunmo
Summary: Buscando la manera de sosegarle, Antonio le contará a Lovino su visión sobre el amor, y tras explicarle la teoría, pasará a la práctica... Antonio x Lovino. One-shot.


_Discaimer_: Hetalia le pertenece a un señor llamado Hidekaz Himaruya que vive felizmente en Japón. Yo soy española y no soy él, de donde se deduce que la serie no es mía. Pero la trama sí, de manera que se agradece el no-plagio.

Hola, encantada de conoceros. Me llamo Ana y aunque ya llevo un tiempo por Fanfiction éste es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia. Adoro a Antonio y a Lovino, por lo que tenía que empezar con un Espamano, por supuesto. De hecho, ya tengo varios escritos, pero por algo se empieza y elegí éste. Soy consciente de que no es lo mejor que he escrito y que tiene bastantes momentos de chistes malos, pero en fin, allá va XD Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hay que ver!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino estaba cabreado. <em>Muy<em> cabreado.

La culpa la tenía el macho patatas, por supuesto. Aquella masa humana (nacional, mejor dicho) no sabía hacer gran cosa, y por eso se dedicaba a mandar y a dar órdenes todo el santo día, la mayoría de las cuales repercutían en el tontaina de su hermano pequeño. En el fondo comprendía a aquel rubio descerebrado: Veneciano no era lo que se decía demasiado listo, y debido a ello necesitaba a alguien que le recordase lo insoportable, estúpido e inútil que era. En lo que a ese aspecto se refería el macho patatas lo hacía muy bien, eso tenía que admitirlo. Pero las italias -por más que le pesase a la del sur- estaban pegadas, y si algún asunto afectaba a su hermano, también acababa afectándole a él. El detonante en esta ocasión había sido el coche, y la fabulosa ocurrencia de Veneciano de ponerse a conducirlo a las cutre de la mañana por un barrio infestado de gatos. Quería ver a uno de cerca (para comprobar eso que decían sobre que a altas horas de la noche les brillaban los ojos en la oscuridad) y había acabado atropellando a tres. En consecuencia, Alemania le había requisado las llaves del coche -previo entierro de los difuntos mininos por parte de un dolido Grecia- y, sólo pr prevenir, también se las había quitado a él, el hermano mayor que se caracterizaba por tener cerebro donde Veneciano debía de tener serrín o simplemente un vacío insondable.

Había intentado resistirse a la entrega de llaves, por supuesto, pero la verdad es que a veces no vale más maña que fuerza, y por muchos forcejeos que había hecho al final Alemania le había acabado quitando las llaves. También le había tranquilizado diciéndole que no lo utilizaría para nada, pero fijo que ahora estaría paseándose por una zona con tías buenas montado en su Ferrari. Fijo que sí.

"Ojalá se te atraganten las patatas fritas, germano cabrón", deseó Lovino en silencio. Odiar mentalmente era una de sus especialidades.

Se encontraba en el suelo del porche de su casa, la cual estaba construida sobre una gruesa plataforma de madera pulida rodeada por un pequeño jardín lleno de flores. Y, para rematar, el sol siempre se las apañaba para inundar todo el terreno. Era la típica casa de barrio italiano, sin ir más lejos.

Había otro motivo por el que Lovino se sentía resentido cual muelle comprimido aquel día. España no podía reprimir la necesidad de hacerle una visita periódicamente, y haciendo gala de su sexto sentido para joderle, había venido a verle justo aquella mañana, el posterior a su embargación del coche, cuando todavía tenía el cabreo rondándole por la cabeza y tenía la certeza de que no iba poder sobrevivir mucho a aquel horrible síndrome de abstinencia. Y encima había venido hasta su casa en su típico utilitario español birrioso. Era exasperante. ¿Por qué los coches cutres tenían derecho a circular tranquilamente por las calles y los guays no? ¿Porque algunos de los dueños de esos coches tenían que cargar con un hermano cortito y otros no? Era completamente injusto.

Por lo menos, podía evitarle manteniéndose fuera de la casa. Resultaba un poco penoso quedarse fuera de su propio apartamento por no ser capaz de echar a una persona -nación- indeseada de dentro, pero no había más remedio. Antonio era una tromba.

Las trombas tienden a desplazarse, y así lo demostró el español al salir al porche, siendo el móvil la búsqueda del italiano.

-¡Romano! -le llamó, contento por haberle localizado al fin-. ¡Estabas aquí!

Lovino gruñó y se limitó a continuar mirando al frente con expresión irritada. Antonio salió al porche e inclinó el cuerpo para mirarle el rostro con cautela. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que ponerse a agitar la mano frenéticamente delante de la cara del italiano. Éste pasó olímpicamente de él. El español le siguió mirando, indeciso, hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Situó la cabeza pegada a su oído y entonó:

-Romano~.

Ni caso.

-Romano~, Romano~, Romano~, Romanooo~... -canturreó empezando a coger un ritmo-. Romano~, Romano~, ¡ROMANO~!

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES? -le espetó el aludido, cediendo ante la molestia que le provocaba la cantinela.

-Ay, perdona, es que me he emocionado -se disculpó Anotnio abandonado la pose de cantaor que había adoptado-. Tan sólo quería llamarte la atención, que me cuentes por qué estás tan enfurruñado y todo eso.

-Porque el subnormal del macho patatas se ha quedado con mi coche -respondió Lovino contrariado. No solía ser dado a entablar grandes conversaciones con aquel español bobalicón, pero no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de criticar.

-Aaah, ya veo -asintió Antonio condescendiente-. ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque mi hermano es un idiota, por eso.

-Ita-chan no es un idiota, Romano -defendió Antonio al italia menor.

Aquello demostró a Lovino dos cosas: primera, que los idiotas siempre se defendían entre sí, y segunda, que estaba rodeado de ellos.

-En cualquier caso, ¿por qué te molesta eso tanto? -inquirió el español-. Alemania sólo lo ha hecho porque habrá encontrado algún motivo, pero seguro que dentro de nada te lo devuelve.

-¡¿Y en qué me ayuda eso? -bufó Lovino sin disimular su enfado-. ¡Hasta que no me lo devuelva, voy a estar aquí aislado como un idiota, sin poder desplazarme por la carretera! ¡A _mí_! ¡Un italiano! Maldito macho patatas...

Antonio contempló la expresión de rabia del italiano con una mueca preocupada. No era sano tener accesos de cabreo tan a menudo.

-¿Sabes, Romano? -comentó, dejándose caer a su lado en el suelo-. Creo que serías más feliz si siguieses el principio de América.

-¿De qué me estás hablando, bastardo? -rezongó Lovino, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle ceñudo.

-¡Pues de la regla de las tres L! -exclamó Antonio con entusiasmo, alzando el brazo en el aire y mostrando la mano con tres dedos levantados.

-¿Qué chorrada es ésa? -preguntó de nuevo el italiano, esta vez con ua ceja alzada.

-¡Las tres razones que te harán feliz! -contestó el español, mirándole con ojos brillantes-. ¡Live, Love, Laught! -se colocó la mano al lado de la cara y fue encogiendo los dedos a medida que enumeraba, hasta cerrarlos en un puño y agitarlos con vigor-. ¡Se le ocurrió el otro día a América y me lo contó! ¿No es genial? Y para adaptarlo al español sólo habría que utilizar la expresión "hay que ver". ¿Lo pillas? ¡Vivir, Enamorarse, Reír! ¡Eso se me ha ocurrido a mí! Ingenioso, ¿no crees?

Lovino sólo creía que su tutor estaba más chiflado a cada día que pasaba. Y que pronunciaba fatal el inglés. Trató de frenar el tic nervioso que le había dado en el ojo y volvió a desviar la vista, poniendo morros.

Le parecía una ocurrencia absurda, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a darle vueltas. ¿Qué quería decir "vivir", exactamente? ¿No morirse? Pues entonces él lo hacía. No con una actitud demasiado entusiasta, que digamos, pero lo hacía. Y aunque no fuese muy positivo, sí que se reía. Del imbécil del macho patatas, cuando conseguía hacerle una jugarreta. Bueno, cuando creía que había conseguido hacerle una jugarreta; luego siempre resultaba que no había sido así.

...

Se estaba deprimiendo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Romano? -preguntó Antonio, algo preocupado por la cara de derrota que se le había puesto al italiano.

-Realmente no entiendo a dónde llevan todas esas estupideces...

-"Vivir" es disfrutar, pasárselo bien, ¡aprovechar cada día como si fuese el último! -se apresuró a explicarle Antonio-. Y claro, para eso hay que "reír", aparte de que es fundamental no tomarnos demasiado en serio a nosotros mismos si no queremos terminar siendo unos amargados.

-Ah, vale. O sea, que hay que ser como tú, ¿no?

-¡Exactamente! -confirmó alegremente el español, cuyo fuerte nunca había sido captar las ironías.

Lovino suspiró, resignado.

-En cuanto al amor... -comenzó a decir Antonio, y una chispa de excitación le empezó a bailar en el fondo de las pupilas verdes. "Ay, Dios", pensó Lovino-. ¡El amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo! -la nación del sol se puso en pie de un salto y describió un par de rápidos círculos que nada tenían que ver con sus bailes tradicionales, sólo con su carácter apasionado-. ¡El amor te da alas! ¡El amor te hace hacer toda una sarta de estupideces inimaginables! ¡El amor te vuelve loco! ¡El amor te hace irradiar alegría! ¡El amor te hace sentir como si estuvieses viviendo el mejor sueño de todos los tiempos! -se detuvo un momento para coger aire, jadeante y con las mejillas rojas por la emoción.

-¿Has acabado ya? -preguntó Lovino aburrido.

Antonio soltó un último suspiro satisfecho y volvió a sentarse a su lado. A continuación apoyó un codo en las rodillas y a su vez la cabeza sobre la mano de éste, contemplándole risueño.

-Me pregunto cuándo te enamorarás tú, Romano...

-¡Olvídame, bastardo! -bufó el italiano.

-Vaya, qué desagradable. ¿No será que ya te gusta alguien?

-¡Qué pesado estás ahora con eso! -se quejó Lovino irritado-. ¡¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y Francia?

-Que él es el país del amor y yo el de la pasión... Y, aunque esté feo decirlo, que yo estoy más bueno.

Lovino dio un respingo de sorpresa y le miró con expresión de absoluta incredulidad; rara vez oía a su tutor hacer comentarios de ese tipo, y aquél le había pillado desprevenido.

El español soltó una risita ante la mirada de estupefacción que le estaba dirigiendo el italiano.

-No pongas esa cara, sólo era una broma. -echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el sol le diese de lleno en el rostro, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer-. Ahora en serio, ¿no piensas enamorarte nunca?

-El amor no existe, sólo son reacciones químicas -repuso Lovino desviando la vista con desdén.

-¡Ay, Romano! Para una cosa mínimamente trabajada que dices, y resulta que es falsa.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hablas dándotelas de experto?

-¡Porque _soy_ un experto! Cuántas veces habré visto a una mujer hermosa y sentido que una llama se encendía en mi interior, que necesitaba desesperadamente bailar e intimar con ella, besar sus labios, coger sus...

-¡SALIDO! -exclamó Lovino escandalizado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué creías que iba a decir?

-Agh,¡déjalo ya! -le cortó el italiano con impaciencia. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, pensativo-. En fin, seguro que jamás será una mujer italiana, nunca podría decidirme entre una...hay tantas a las que decirles _ciao bella_...

-Oye, que las españolas también son muy guapas -señaló Antonio con aplomo.

-¡Las compadezco de que las represente un pirado como tú!

-Todos los tipos de mediterráneas cortan el aliento -concluyó Antonio conciliador. Lovino no dio muestras de haberle oído-. Bueno... Y también el resto de europeas, las americanas, las asiáticas, las...

**-¡Cállate de una vez, bastardo!**

**-**Vale, vale...

Ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando del gratificante clima tibio y de aquel maravilloso momento de tranquilidad. El español incluso se echó hacia atras para tumbarse sobre el suelo de madera y se colocó las manos tras la nunca para ponerse más cómodo, cerrando los ojos. No se oía nada, aparte de su respiración al inhalar aire profundamente de vez en cuando. El ambiente se había relajado tanto que se atrevió incluso a retomar la conversación.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de enamorarse, Romano?

-¿El qué? -preguntó el italiano sin ningún interés.

-Cómo explicártelo... -Antonio permaneció con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo su actitud apacible-. Es una sensación muy bonita, que te llena por dentro y te hace sentir pleno, y sabes que ya no necesitas nada más. Porque te gusta tanto esa persona, la quieres tantísimo, que llega un punto en el que sabes que no vas a poder vivir sin ella. Amar a alguien hasta el extremo de desear pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado... Para mí ése es lo que significa estar enamorado. Me haría muy feliz si tú llegases algún día a sentir eso por alguien, Romano.

Lovino no respondió inmediatamente. Aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo, se había quedado fascinado por la sencillez y la precisión con las que el español había descrito sus pensamientos, y le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue volviendo a fruncir el ceño y apartó la vista, encogiéndose como cuando era niño, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos abrazándose éstas ocultándole a su vez la mayor parte de la cara, incluida la zona que denotaba rubor.

-Sí que hay alguien con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida -admitió en voz baja.

-¿Sí? ¿Con quién? -quiso saber Antonio, abriendo los ojos para mirar a las espaldas del italiano, sorprendido por aquel insólito tono de voz sincero.

Lovino se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza y apretó la frente contra ellas, con el rostro entero ardiendo.

-Contigo, idiota.

El español se quedó petrificado.

El italiano siguió hecho una bola, esperando una reacción. No obstante, al ver que ésta no se producía, se arriegó a desenroscarse un poco y miró furtivamente hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Antonio seguía en la misma posición, tumbado con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza , y le miraba fijamente. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión, sólo un leve atisbo de perplejidad. Lovino se inquietó al principio, pero enseguida dedujo que estaba asimilando sus palabras.

Llegados a aquel punto, podían ocurrir dos posibilidades. La primera, que Antonio se abalanzase sobre él chillando que le correspondía y le comiese a besos mientras le estrujaba hasta provocarle la muerte, o bien que, en calidad de tontaina superlativo, le hiciese repetir lo que le había dicho para después alegrarse y achucharle mientras se hacía en voz alta preguntas retóricas sobre cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes y lo ciego que había estado. Chillando, claro. Ninguna de las dos opciones era demasiado agradable, pero estaba acostumbrado y las podría soportar.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió.

Antonio esbozó una sonrisa dulce, se incorporó echándose hacia adelante y gateó lentamente hacia Lovino. El italiano se puso tenso, nervioso ante lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Aguardó, conteniendo el aliento y sin apartar la vista del español sintiendo sus mejillas incendiadas como una plantación de tomates desafortunados por la intervención de un pirómano en su desarrollo.

Antonio se situó a su espalda, le rodeó el torso con los brazos (_suavemente_, sin llegar siquiera a cortarle el aire) y continuó dirigiéndole aquella vaga sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya para dentro, que va siendo hora de preparar la comida, ¿vale? -a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó, dirigiéndose al interior de la vivienda.

Lovino tardó unos instantes en salir de su estupefacción. Cuando lo hizo, su cara seguía ardiendo, pero por la indignación.

Se giró y gritó con voz furiosa y entrecortada:

-¡O-oye, idiota! ¡¿Ya está? ¡¿Sólo eso? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Antonio no parecía ir a volver al interior, así que el italiano se puso en pie precipitadamente y corrió hacia él, deteniéndole al agarrarle de la camisa.

-¡¿Por qué pasas de mí? -quiso saber cada vez más enfadado-. Podrías decirme algo al menos, ¿no? ¡Si no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé, pero no me evites!

De pronto, Antonio se dio la vuelta bruscamente, clavó los ojos en los suyos con asombrosa seriedad y apoyó su frente contra la suya, empujándole hasta empotrarle contra la pared. Echó el resto de su cara hacia adelante, besándole en la boca, y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos de una forma tan perturbadora como excitante. Lovino correspondió los gestos de inmediato, pero el español era demasiado rápido para él y apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo. Menos todavía cuando empezó a morderle los labios incansablemente, como si quisiera devorárselos. Tras unos cuantos forcejeos se separó de él para dejarle respirar, y le miró con una expresión que el italiano no le había visto nunca antes. Era una sonrisa insinuadora y sombría al mismo tiempo, acompañada de unos párpados entrecerrados tras los que se escondía un brillo perverso.

-No es que no sienta lo mismo, Romano -le aclaró despacio-. Es que siento _demasiado_, y si te lo demuestro acabaré haciéndote daño. Y no quiero, así que déjame ir a mi ritmo, por favor.

Le sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndole de nuevo hacia sí, y le besó otra vez con cariño, aunque por la breve insistencia con la presionó los labios contra los del italiano delató que se estaba conteniendo.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa radiante de complicidad y entró en la casa.

Lovino permaneció parado allí, apabullado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y se tocó los labios relucientes por la saliva que había intercambiado con Antonio, sintiendo su lengua deseosa de más y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Pero rápidamente se repuso de sus emciones y frunció con fuerza el ceño, para después incorporarse y seguir al español hasta el interior de la vivienda. Habiéndole dejado a medias de esa manera, más le valía prepararle algo rico.

* * *

><p>No me convence mucho el final, pero lo tenía planeado desde el principio y creo que vale para una escena yaoi XD Bueno, he de dedicarle este one-shot a una serie de personas, porque sin ellas es bastante posible que jamás hubiera llegado a realizarse:<p>

-A Ana-niichan, mi minineko, por enseñarme un anime tan genial como Hetalia e intercambiar bromas tontas sobre el tema conmigo, y también por seguir descubriéndome cosas interesantes. Niichan, ya apenas visitas fanfiction y no dejas review, pero eso no quita que te agradezca muchísimo todo la anterior, chu.

-A Roronoa Yuria, por escribir Espamanos tan divertidos y por alegrarme el verano cuando estaba aburrida con la BlackBerry en la mano y sin saber qué hacer. Y por aguantar mis chorradas de mensajes, muchas xie xié.

-A toda la gente que escribe fanfics hetalienses, sobre todo a las que añado a favoritos y todavía tengo pendiente dejar review. Suelo comentar mil años después de haberme leído algo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? XD

En fin, ya me callo. Si os dignaseis a dejarme algún review o tomatazo os lo agradecía mucho :)

_Ci vediamo!_


End file.
